owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinoa Hīragi/Relationships
Family Kureto Hīragi He is an older half-brother of Shinoa, but they are very distant. They share the same father, Tenri Hiragi. Shinoa calls him a monster and feels relief that she is off the radar enough to avoid fighting him for power within their family. Mahiru Hīragi Shinoa's deceased half-elder sister, who invented cursed gear. Her research made her go mad thus she was eventually taken over by a demon, and her lover, Guren Ichinose, killed her. Mahiru and Shinoa were rather close compared to their other siblings. Unknown to Shinoa, Mahiru requested Guren to pass Shikama Dōji to her, which eventually became her Cursed Gear. Shinya Hīragi Shinoa's adopted older brother. They are both friends with Guren, and he works with her and Narumi's squads in Nagoya. In the light novels, Shinya is shown to be kinder to Shinoa than the other Hīragis. Seishiro Hīragi One of her elder half-brothers. Tenri Hīragi Shinoa's father. Her sister Mahiru overshadowed Shinoa so much that he never even met with Shinoa. He displays no interest in her, and she is currently shunned by her family for the actions of her sister during the development of cursed gear. Japanese Imperial Demon Army Yayoi Endo A member of Narumi Makoto's squad. Due to her actions of allowing Mikaela to escape with Yūichirō, Yayoi is killed by vampires when they're ambushed. Yūichirō Hyakuya Shinoa acted as an army surveillance officer to watch Yu under a school setting until he made friends. She reports on him and watches him when they enter the training classroom for the Moon Demon Company. Later, Yu joins her squad and works under her. She enjoys teasing him about and greatly respects his resolve and feelings towards saving Mikaela and his new family. Yu convinces her to help him save Mika. Guren asked her if she has developed feelings for Yu, and she occasionally blushes when in close contact with Yu. However, she says she is uncertain about her own feelings, and Yu is oblivious to them. Guren Ichinose Shinoa works for Guren rather than the Hiragi family. They have a close relationship and often tell each other to die. Despite that, Guren says he would let Shinoa kill him if she chooses to. He loved her sister, Mahiru Hiragi, who became the demon in his sword. Rika Inoue The two have not been acquainted for long. The first time they are seen in actual contact is when the JIDA arrive at Shinjuku airport and Rika blames Shinoa for her friend's deaths. She says Shinoa must pay, threatening her with her blade until Shinya tell her to stop. Instead, Rika yells at Shinoa and tells her to give her friends back; seeing how calmly Shinoa apologised. Shusaku Iwasaki A member of Makoto Narumi's squad. He escapes the vampire's ambush after Mikaela escapes with Yūichirō due to Shinoa's interference and heads to the airport with everyone else. Mito Jūjō A member of Guren's squad. Both their squads engages combat as a test set by Guren to prove their worth and strength. Taro Kagiyama A member of Makoto Narumi's squad. He is killed by vampires when they are ambushed after Shinoa's interference at allowing Mikaela to escape with Yūichirō. Shihō Kimizuki Before becoming Yuchiro's supervisor, Shinoa supervised Kimizuki and tried to teach him how to make friends. She had him meet with Yuchiro so that the two would get along and learn something. He later joins her squad under her command. Although his swift response time makes him more difficult to tease than other members of her squad, she often teases his kind acts and impressive skill at domestic things by calling him gay, which he consistently denies. She even teamed up with Mitsuba to ship him with Yu as a joke once. Makoto Narumi Narumi places his trust in Shinoa as team captain. The two shake hands to partnership. When Shinoa let Mikaela escape, Narumi Squad all blame Shinoa for their comrades death, even Makoto. Afterwards, Shinoa protects Makoto from an incoming attack, In the original anime ending, the two seemed to have reconcile. Yoichi Saotome When Yoichi becomes Yu's first friend, he joins class with Yu in the Moon Demon Company. Later, he joins the squad she leads. She teases him differently than the other members of her squad, often making claims to protect his innocence or blaming the ideas for her pranks on him. Mitsuba Sangu Shinoa and Mitsuba have a history together, and Shinoa often addresses her as "Mitsu" ("Mi-chan", in the original Japanese text). They are the closest pair in the squad, although they sometimes fight. She joins Shinoa's squad and, much to her disdain, she works under Shinoa. She acts as her second-in-command. Shinoa teases her about having a crush on Yu, which Mitsuba claims is untrue. They often team up to tease the other squad members. The two always almost work as a team, as well as protecting Yoichi. Vampires Mikaela Hyakuya At the risk of his own life, he saved Shinoa from Yuichiro when he suddenly goes berserk at Shinjuku. Yu convinces her to help him save Mika. She keeps this promise and later on risks being branded as a traitor by the Imperial Army for going against orders and protecting him. Chess Belle A seventeenth Progenitor and Crowley Eusford's aide alongside with Horn Skuld, serving under Ferid Bathory's faction. Shinoa's squad encounters her when they engage in combat with Crowley as they are heading back to the stronghold. Later when they are defeated in Shinjuku, Chess defeats Mitsuba and drinks her blood. Crowley Eusford A vampire noble and Progenitor. They encounter him when they head back to the stronghold after their first given mission and engages in a short combat with him. In the end he withdraws and they are spared. Later when they are defeated in Shinjuku, Crowley pins her down and drinks her blood. Later when Crowley defeats Tenth Progenitor Fuola Honte, Shinoa states she does not mind having a strong ally, meaning that she considers Crowley to be on their side. Esther Lee A servant of Lucal Wesker. He is sacrificed as a meat shield when they ambush the vampire to kill him. Horn Skuld A seventeenth Progenitor and Crowley Eusford's aide alongside with Chess Belle, serving under Ferid Bathory's faction. Shinoa's squad encounters her when they engage in combat with Crowley as they are heading back to the stronghold. Later when they are defeated in Shinjuku, Horn drinks Kimizuki's blood. Lucal Wesker A fifteenth Progenitor of Lest Karr's faction and stationed at Nagoya. They defeat him as their assigned mission to take down the nobles in that area. Ferid Bathory A seventh progenitor that Shinoa first meets at Shinjuku. Later Ferid meets Shinoa Squad to take them to the Progenitor council. She agrees that they must first betray him before he betrays them, however they agree to work with him because they cannot trust anyone else. Demons Shikama Dōji Shinoa has become very affectionate and playful towards Shikama-Dōji, always calling her "Shi-chan". The two shared the first character in their name, which alone, can mean "Four" or "Death".Category:Relationships